solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160321031616
Vollotorian, Mosette, Elvira, and Edward arrived at the area of the Desert where enslaved animals were trained to fight. Maurice, the cat manager, introduced them. He took a theatrical bow before Vollotorian. Maurice: His Excellency, Voralonus Levonne Vollotorian, Chancellor of the Solaranian Desert and Executive Vice President of United Incarnations. His lovely wife, Mosette, her sister Elvira, and her husband Edward came with him. It's such an honor to have you all here on this lovely day. Vollotorian, your four children aren't here. What's the occasion? Mosette: Let me bring you up to date. We're here to celebrate the sixteenth anniversary of my marriage to my husband. Maurice: Once married, always together. Which fighters would you like me to display? Vollotorian: I want to purchase two pairs to fight to the death. Maurice: Your Excellency, we never have them kill each other. Once the animals are sold off, they'll do whatever their masters desire. Think of the uprising this will cause— Vollotorian: Name your price. Maurice: $150,000 Solaranian dollars. Vollotorian: Very well. Arrange it now. Maurice: Okay. Let me pick them for you— Vollotorian: No. I shall choose them. I only accept the best of these filthy creatures. Maurice led them to the underground complex. There were hundreds of holes with barred openings where the animals lived. These creatures had been slaves their entire lives, never once experiencing a moment of freedom. Of course, Vollotorian was Maurice's boss, and he wanted the complex run this way. Maurice led them past until a savage snake caught Vollotorian's attention. Vollotorian: Yes, I'll take that snake. I want to see how potent his venom is. (The snake, Coils's cousin, hissed at the Chancellor.) They moved along. Vollotorian selected a feral wildcat and an imported Tasmanian Devil. Mosette was getting excited. Her husband made good decisions. Finally, they reached the cage of a mongoose, by the name of Tavi. Tavi recognized Vollotorian immediately. His eyes glowed with rage. He waited for the falcon to approach him. Vollotorian: Yes. I'll take him— Tavi clawed at Vollotorian from his cell which earned him a slash from the Chancellor's knife. Vollotorian jumped back, livid with rage. Vollotorian: God, he has some nerve! Maurice, he shall be the first to die! Maurice: Excellent dodging, Vollotorian. We must go to the viewing box. They did so. The falcons made themselves comfortable in their space. Vollotorian had designed it when the institution was built, so of course it was the best part of Maurice's complex. There were curtains of black and deep burgundy over the walls. Vollotorian loved luxury and elegance. He sipped some champagne. Mosette: Voralonus, it's such a blessing to have you as my husband. You've given me the finest life I could ever live. Vollotorian: I would only choose the best things for you. (He gave her a kiss.) Elvira and Edward watched the two falcons trade affections. Ever since Edward watched that horrific fight Vollotorian arranged at Disney World, he felt uncomfortable and guilty about what happened. Amos was now forever without his lifelong friend, Egberto. Edward had no desire to watch another set of animals fight until one or both were dead. He was only there because Vollotorian insisted him and his wife to come. Some nights he spent lying awake and wondering how this horrible new pleasure of Vollotorian's could end. Edward excused himself after telling his wife this situation wasn't for him. Vollotorian: Where's Edward? Elvira: He fancied a drink. Vollotorian: Well, inform him from me he is to return at once. The snake and the wildcat are going first. Elvira: He'll be back in five minutes— Vollotorian: (His rage started to ignite.) Get him now. I'm not saying this again. Elvira headed out. She couldn't cross the Chancellor. But then, no one could. She found Edward outside. Elvira took her husband back to Vollotorian's private box. Elvira: I know you dislike this, but we can't afford Vollotorian to be our enemy. Our daughter and granddaughters would be affected. They came back as the snake and the wildcat were shoved into the arena. Both animals lashed and snapped at each other. The snake, a desert sidewinder, was one of Coils's many cousins. He hated being a slave, so he took it out out on his opponent. The wildcat said nothing to the audience. He refused to even look at the four falcons, not wishing to give his oppressors any satisfaction. He swiped at the sidewinder before the snake bit him. The cat found himself pinned to the wall by the snake. Wildcat: Fuck! The snake looked at Vollotorian, wondering what to do next. Vollotorian showed no mercy. He drew his long silver knife and pointed at the wildcat. Vollotorian: I want him dead in his own blood. Finish him, now. The snake looked at the cat. He felt Vollotorian's fiery gaze on him. Sidewinder snake: Forgive me. (He bit the cat's throat. Venom coursed through his feline body. It was over in less than a minute. The cat's cadaver slid to the ground. The sidewinder slithered off without acknowledging the audience as the dead cat was taken away. Vollotorian took another sip of wine. He truly had no pity or empathy for those below him. The next pair were to arrive in five minutes. Elvira: Voralonus, would you ever let your children or grandchildren watch these fights? Vollotorian: I have no desire to allow them to watch any of this. It's something for me to enjoy with my wife, and I'm not involving my four children. My grandchildren are too young to see such things. The Tasmanian Devil and her opponent, Tavi the mongoose, were thrown into the area. The Tasmanian Devil, being a female, was as vicious as they got. Known as Tassis, she was one of the most feared opponents within Maurice's institution. Tavi had killed many venomous snakes in previous battles. He detested Vollotorian for placing him in such a hellhole. They lunged at each other, snarling and scratching. Tassis tried her best to snap Tavi's neck as Tavi sank his claws into her back. Tassis screamed in pain and rage. Clearly they were not friends. Tassis saw her chance. She clamped onto Tavi's left foot until it fell off. Tavi swore from his smarting leg. Tassis leapt on top of the mongoose and bit into his right eye. Half-blind, Tavi tried to throw her off him, but she persisted. She closed her claws around his throat and hissed at Vollotorian. Vollotorian: Well, kill him! Tassis: I'm glad to. But Tavi was determined. He threw Tassis off him and scratched her face, leaving long gashes across her cheeks. Tavi still had his gift of speed. He crossed the arena and jumped toward Vollotorian's private box, despite the tremendous risk. Vollotorian shrieked in rage as Mosette, Edward, and Elvira gasped. Tassis: What is he doing?! Tavi leapt into the Chancellor's opulent viewing area, crashing into a plate of food. The window was five feet from him on the other side. Vollotorian slashed at the mongoose's side as he ran toward the window. Vollotorian: STOP HIM!! Tavi traded swipes with Vollotorian, his claws clinking against the falcon's knife. Mosette, Elvira and Edward jumped back from the dueling pair. Vollotorian stabbed the mongoose, driving his knife through Tavi's leg into the ground. Swearing in pain, Tavi saw the window only a foot from him. It was now or he had no chance. Mosette joined her husband in surrounding him. Vollotorian sank his talons into Tavi's other leg. Blood flowed like water. With his last bit of strength, Tavi screamed, slashing at the Chancellor and his wife. They jumped back, and in that second, Tavi ripped himself from the floor and leapt out the window to freedom, spattering Vollotorian's private box with blood. Vollotorian: THAT FUCKING MONGOOSE!! Tavi had escaped, but he paid an excruciating price. Both his hind legs were in agony. He extracted Vollotorian's knife from his right leg. It hurt like hell, but he needed a weapon and Vollotorian's knife was one of the best in the Desert. Tavi crawled away from that hell he was living when Maurice confronted him. Maurice: Stop right there and relinquish that knife! It belongs to the Chancellor! Tavi: Fuck the Chancellor! He stabbed Maurice through the heart. Maurice fell down dead as Tavi drew the knife from his body. Tavi: And fuck you! He left Maurice and headed toward the canyon. He needed to put as much distance between him and the Chancellor. Eventually, he was on the path to freedom. He settled into a poisonous briar patch to rest to guard him from any enemies. Tavi knew exactly how to move between the branches without impaling himself on those evil-looking thorns.